1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor vehicle armrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, motor vehicles have been equipped with armrests that protect arms of occupants seated in their seats. From, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Registration) Application Publication No. 1-70645, there is known an armrest that has a bag for containing a fluid and that changes the thickness of the bag by causing a fluid to go into the bag and thereby adjusts the height of the armrest.
In addition, an armrest disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-220913 has a structure in which a cushioning material is covered with a wrapping material and that opposes a region from the waist to the abdomen of an occupant of a vehicle. With this arrangement, an incoming side impact load is said to be absorbed by the cushioning material in the event of a side crash of the vehicle.
However, the armrests described above need to be improved because of a problem with the attitude stability in the vehicle-width direction of the occupant during, for example, turning or other normal operations.